


utterly unethical

by ashtonmore



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom, Pixelberry, Play Choices
Genre: F/M, Series, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonmore/pseuds/ashtonmore
Summary: Adrian and his assistant get themselves in trouble, and indulge in a little thing called love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on ashtonmore.tumblr.com

Now it was just the two of you in the building. You stared up at him and his fangs, your whole body shivering at the sight. Your heart sped up as you noticed they were more pink than the others, indicating he had fed recently. The thought of him feeding on something or someone other than you made your brows furrow, your teeth clenching. “You uh, fed today?” He nodded. 

“Since when does your job entail you to care about my eating habits?” His facial expression remained placid but there was clear amusement in his voice. You blushed, pressing the ends of your nails into your palm to keep your facade steady. 

“Since now. Who helped you with..” You trailed off, nodding your head towards his fangs. You didn’t want to finish your sentence, not because it was embarrassing, but because you couldn’t find the right words. Who did you drink from and why wasn’t it me? Even if you managed to not let the last part slip, you knew the disappointment in your voice would be obvious. 

Adrian smirked. “Why does it matter? Need to make a spreadsheet? Wanna sign yourself up on it?” Your mouth went dry as you let your eye contact with him fall, your brain reeling on how to get yourself out of this horribly awkward conversation. You didn’t even get a chance to stutter out your first word before his face fell, realization sinking in. “Oh.”

You opened your mouth to try to deny this allegation, to get yourself out of this rain before it became a storm, but your brain betrayed you. Shaking your head, you pointed over your shoulder with your thumb. “I should go and… head home… it’s getting late…” You could feel his eyes glaring at you intensely, his hands gripping at the edge of his desk like he was trying to stop from pouncing on you.

When he finally spoke, he clenched his eyes shut, his voice shaking. “You don’t know how bad I want to. You don’t know how bad I want to see your eyes roll back in pleasure as I break the skin of your neck with my teeth. You don’t know how bad I want to taste your sweet blood, and god, I know it’d be so sweet, I can smell it on you every fucking day.” 

Your heart was in your throat. You felt like if you took another breath, your whole body would explode. Yet a strange wave of confidence came over you, and before you could rethink it, you let out a breathless whisper. “Then why don’t you?”

Adrian swallowed and took a step closer to you. “It’d be extremely unprofessional.” His words betrayed his actions as he lifted your chin up with his finger, forcing you to look him in the eye. You attempted to regain your posture, not wanting to look weak. You couldn’t let this break your display of ‘confident business assistant.’ If he spent a whole night explaining the history of his clan only to lead you to some guy that would wipe your memory, you didn’t doubt he’d let out his feelings before firing you.

“Agreed. Highly unprofessional.” You lied with a nod. 

“Completely inappropriate,” he mumbled, his eyes flicking down to your lips. Despite everything you’ve worked for, how hard you’ve feigned a strong business personality, a small voice in the back of your head whispered, “fuck it.” Almost as if he had heard it too, Adrian crashed his lips against yours. He kissed you frantically, teeth clashing and noses bumping. You whimpered quietly, wrapping your arms around his neck as his tongue slipped in your mouth. It was the complete opposite of how you fantasized. He was so put together and in control. This kiss, on the other hand, was messy; full of uncontrollable lust and desire. You pulled back slightly to catch your breath as Adrian pulled you close, one hand holding the side of your neck and the other slipping in the back pocket of your dress pants, cupping your ass. He kept his lips moving, trailing them down your face, down your chin, down your neck. 

“Utterly unethical,” You joked. 

Adrian chuckled against your neck. “Awfully improper,” he mumbled, pressing a harsh kiss to your neck. He breathed heavily as he nudged the same spot with his nose, wanting so desperately to sink his teeth in, to feed from you and to make you feel good. He pressed his tongue against your pulse before running his fangs over the wet skin, repeating this over and over, reveling in the sounds he drew out of you.

“I agree, awfully improper you two.” 

With a gasp, both of you pulled back instantly to see Priya standing there, her arms crossed and a wide smirk on her face. 

Shit.


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you head downtown to confront Priya. drama ensues.

It had been two weeks since the Priya incident. Two long weeks of Adrian not talking to you, giving you constant errands to run via post it notes. You assumed he was trying to keep you far away from the office as possible. He barely even made eye contact with you anymore. The one time he did, he looked extremely pained and barked at you to leave, slamming his door shut behind you. You sighed and slumped your face in your hand, staring blankly at the pile of emails you should be answering.

Instead, you let your mind drift back to that night, the way Adrian’s lips felt against yours. You bit your lip as his words replayed in your head, confirming that he wanted you just as much as you wanted him. It would have happened, too. Things would be different right now if it wasn’t for Priya. 

Priya. 

Just the thought of her name made you angry. After she interrupted you two, Adrian ushered you out of the room without a word before closing and locking the door. That’s when the screaming match commenced. You couldn’t quite make out what they were yelling about, but you were confident you heard your name a few times, as well as ‘ferals’ immediately after. Overwhelmed and embarrassed, you decided to make a break for it before things could get worse.

You were positive she was the reason Adrian was so distant now. What did she even say to him? Threaten him? I mean, what’s so bad about making out with his assistant? If anything, it’s Priya who should be threatened. She’s the one causing trouble. Wasn’t she the one linked to the constant feral attacks? How dare she push Adrian around? You felt like you had to do something. You weren’t going to let him be pushed around or even get in trouble with the council because of you. You needed dirt on Priya to ensure Adrian’s safety. Her being involved with the ferals was a good lead, but you had no evidence. You had to talk to her.

Standing up suddenly, you shot a fake smile at your co-worker. “I’m just gonna go take my break.” She waved and you gathered your things, heading outside and down town towards Priyas club.  
It was rather early in the evening, so there was no line or bouncer outside you had to persuade to get in. You slipped inside the freezing studio and looked around for her, smiling weakly at the bartender who stared you down with wide eyes. You walked towards the archway covered in ruby, flowing curtains that Adrian and you entered last time you were here. Seconds later, a bulky man in all black stepped in front of you.

“What do you think you’re doing here, little one?” You ignored that last part.

“I’m here to speak with Ms. Lacroix, uh, Adria- Mr. Raines sent me here to.. deliver a message.”

“Sorry girl, Ms. Lacroix isn’t expecting anyone today.”

Fuck. Maybe this was your chance to back out now and head home to take a nice, long bath. Your chance to think things through instead of diving head first. You ignored all your sane thoughts, smiling at the bulky guard.

“Right, exactly. Adrian said this message was urgent, hence why I’m here without an appointment,” you laughed lightly, an attempt to seem genuine. The guard sighed, obviously frustrated. He opened his mouth to tell you to fuck off once more, but was interrupted by an opening in the curtains. Priya. She smiled at her guard, tilting her head to dismiss him before turning to you and opening up the curtain wide.

“Why don’t you come on back and tell me this urgent message from Adrian?” High on nerves and anger, you followed her back through another set of curtains. You watched her as she sat on her throne, standing there with your hands by your side. Shit. You hadn’t even thought of what you were gonna say. You felt her eyes on you as you looked around the room, taking notice of her usual shirtless servants as well as several other people sitting at the bar. Their backs were turned to you as they mumbled among themselves. They were dressed in suits, fancy ones like Adrian wore, but they sipped on a clear liquid you could only assume was water. Can vampires drink water, or are they humans? Priyas soft voice broke you out of your thoughts.

“So are you going to speak, Miss Assistant, or are you going to keep wasting my time?” You frowned and cleared your throat, eyes meeting hers for the first time.

“What did you say to Adrian?”

She raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow, confused. “I’m sorry?”

“That night, in his office. What did you say to him? You threatened him didn’t you? To tell the council that he was gonna try and turn me?” Your heart sped up and you felt your hands start to sweat. The chatter between the suited men diminished and the shirtless waiters stopped moving. Every ear in the room was listening in anticipation to what you would say next. You knew you should stop. You knew you should get down on one knee and start asking Priya to forgive your little outburst. You knew you should get the hell out of there and run back to Adrian. You knew all this, yet you still couldn’t stop the words tumbling out your mouth. “I know you’re behind the feral attacks, so whatever you’re holding against Adrian, you should let it go now before.. before I tell the council myself.”  
You could see Priya’s eyes flash red, her smirk faltering a split second before returning it with a loud, menacing laugh. The men at the bar joined in, giving a soft chuckle, watching you two intensely like a political debate.

“I can see now that Adrian hired you purely on looks because that brain of yours isn’t the brightest.” You gulped as she stood up from her seat, locking her eyes with yours. “I didn’t threaten Adrian at all. In fact, I applauded him for coming out of his shell and embracing his.. blood lust. But here you are now–” she said, holding her arms up for emphasizes as she looked around the room, “–threatening me, a completely innocent woman.” She smiled at the suited men before looking back at you with a shrug. “What’s to stop me from killing you right here?”

Priya took a step towards you and you instantly took a step back. The suited men got out of their seats, making their way over to you slowly. You could see in your peripheral they formed a semi circle around you, inconveniently blocking all of your possible exits. Priyas heels clicked against the floor as she slowly stalked towards you. As she kept walking towards you, you kept walking away. You were shaking, biting back tears your pride refused to let fall. Your body suddenly yearned for Adrian, for his arms to be wrapped around you, protecting you from the danger you got yourself in. In a matter of seconds, everything escalated.

Your back hit the wall. Priya’s hand wrapped around your throat. Your hands flew up and gripped hers, digging your nails into her skin in protest. You felt the suited men close in on you. Her face remained unnerved as she gradually applied pressure, pushing on your throat. Your vision went blurry, then flashed red. You could feel yourself start to fade before Priya and her hands were ripped away from you. 

Collapsing to the floor, you took in a gulp of air. There was a persistent ringing in your ear, but you could hear faint yelling. 

Adrian. 

You looked up to see him fighting with Priya, the suited men scattering out of the room. The ringing in your ears grew more intense before all sound disappeared completely along with your vision, everything fading to black.


	3. part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Adrian finishes what he started.

When you finally came to, the events of Priyas club came flooding back in your mind. Too scared to open your eyes, you strained to listen for any movement or any sounds that would indicate where you were. 

Silence. 

You felt brave enough to slowly run your fingers on the surface below you. Soft. A blanket maybe? You were covered with one too. Before you could even begin thinking up an escape plan, a soft voice spoke. “You’re awake.”

Your eyes flew open to see Adrian, perched at the end of a large bed you were laying on. It was huge, big enough for eight people to sleep comfortably— with room to roll over. The room you were in was huge as well. Across from the bed, a wall of windows were covered by thick, black curtains. Adrian watched you take in your surroundings, but turned his head abruptly towards the curtains when your eyes landed back on him. You frowned, remembering the tension between you two. You went to speak, but your throat stung with pain. You winced and lay your head back down, safer in Adrian’s presence. 

“Take your time,” he mumbled. He disappeared out the door for a split second before walking back in, handing you a glass of bright pink liquid. “It’s a type of mandrake water, should tone down the pain in your throat.” 

Of course it does.

After a few sips, you could clear your throat and speak softly. “What happened after I..?”

“Priya told her men to back off and I carried you out. I was gonna take you home but your roommate was there so I brought you back to mine.” He spoke directly to the curtains. The air was tense, an awkward silence lingering between you.

“I thought you didn’t need sleep, why do you own such a nice bed?” You joked, attempting to lighten the mood. You took a sip before you realized the answer to your own question, nearly choking on your drink. Adrian fought back a humored smirk as blood rushed to your cheeks. He cleared his throat, eyes still fixated on the curtains. So much for making things better. You two sat like that for a while, in complete silence. You knew he was mad at you. You know what you did wasn’t really justifiable, in Adrian’s eyes at least. But you had your reasons. If Priya didn’t threaten him, why had he been ignoring you? Did he regret that night at the office? Was he lying to you when he said he wanted you too? Your brow furrowed, angry that you opened up to him only for him to lie. You both broke the silence at the same time.

“Why did you—“  
“Did you really—“

He tilted his head towards you, motioning for you to speak first. “Priya told me after she.. caught us.. that she didn’t threaten to use it against you.” He stared at your hands as they fidgeted nervously, picking at random strands of the cotton blanket he had draped over you. When you didn’t add anything else, he spoke up.

“Your point being..”

You looked at him with wild eyes, eyebrows raised as if what you said was clearly obvious. “My point being, why have you been ignoring me?”

He frowned, confused. His eyes flickered up to your throat, glancing at the light bruise Priya had left before looking back down with dark red eyes. “So that’s what this is about?” His voice grew in volume. “You almost got yourself killed because I was ignoring you? Do.. do you understand how childish that is?”

You scoffed, letting the blanket fall out of your hands in slight shock. “Childish? I’m childish? Says the man who ignores me for two weeks after we kissed! The man who goes moping around dramatically and losing his temper every time we make goddamn eye contact! I mean, if you don’t like me then just fucking fire me!” By the time you finished making your point, you were full on yelling. Your voice was shaky and hoarse from the attack, only adding to your agitated mood. Adrian stood up, walking away from you and to the window. Angry tears filled your eyes as you followed his movement, standing up from the bed. This was too much for you to handle in one night. Too dramatic. Too far from your normal life where the most dramatic thing in a day was your coffee order being wrong, not being strangled by a vampire. All this did was confirm that he had played you, just kissed you for fun. Maybe had plans to use you that night before firing you the next day. “I have to go. I can’t be around a dramatic, spoiled man-child anymore.” You set your glass down with a harsh bang and went to open the door.

Before you could even blink, Adrian was behind you, one hand holding the door closed and the other on your waist. You exhaled and closed your eyes, frustrated and confused. Half of you was mad at him for making another scene, but the other half was glad he wouldn’t let you go. You felt Adrian’s breath on the back of your neck, realizing how close he was to you. You two stood like that for a while before he slowly dropped his hand from the door. His voice was shaky and slow as he spoke. “I.. can’t control myself around you. I thought I would be able to when I hired you. But .. ever since that night in the office… Every single second has me thinking of the way that you felt under me, the way your pulse quickened.. the noises that you made..” He took in a deep breath before exhaling heavily, making the hairs on your neck stand up. “That’s why I’ve been ignoring you.”

You felt your heart rate quicken before turning around to face him. As he looked you in the eyes for the first time that night, you could tell he was speaking the truth. He looked in distress, like he’d been having an inner moral battle for the past two weeks. You felt a pang of sadness, realizing that all of this stress could have been resolved sooner if you two had just talked. Why wait any longer? You slowly raised your hand, cupping his cheek. He sharply inhaled and closed his eyes, nudging his face into your palm to keep calm. His grip on your waist tightened. You ran your thumb over the flawless skin of his face, watching in amazement at how just the simplest of touches drove him mad. Your other hand grabbed his, guiding it to the other side of your waist before cupping his other cheek. “Adrian, look at me..” you whispered, making him open his eyes. “I want you.”

His breathing came to a halt, jaw tightening as he pressed his eyes closed again, resting his forehead against yours. “Say it again..” he mumbled, his words ghosting over your lips.

“I want you,” you repeated breathlessly. “If you want me, I’m yours.” With that, he pressed his lips to yours quickly, weeks of pent up frustration pouring out of him. He kissed you with so much force you stumbled backwards, your back meeting the door you were trying to run out just minutes earlier. You didn’t mind, kissing him back with just as much passion, repositioning your hands to wrapping your arms around his neck. He lifted you up against the door and you followed suit of your arms, wrapping your legs around his waist. His leg was pressed flush between yours, practically pinning you in place. Your tongue clashed with his, the pure lust and desire of it all making every inch of your skin tingle. He moved down your jaw and to your neck, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses. You let out a soft whine, tilting your head back and letting your eyes flutter shut. He suddenly slowed down to a stop, pressing his forehead to your shoulder. Remembering the bruises on your neck, you knew he felt guilty. You opened your eyes and looked down at him, running a comforting hand down his back. “You’re not gonna hurt me Adrian, I trust you..” He took a deep breath and nodded, placing you back on the ground carefully. You planted another soft kiss on to lips before taking his hands in yours, guiding him over to the bed. He was horrified of hurting you. You needed to show him that you were okay, that you trusted him, and that you needed him just as badly.

As soon as his back hit the plush pillows, he pulled you in his lap and met your lips again, much softer than before. You smiled and pulled back, locking eyes with him before tugging your shirt off.  
“Jumping right into it, yeah?” Adrian smirked as he trailed his fingers down your spine, making you shiver. Following your bold moves, he shrugged off his suit jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, adding them to the pile on the floor. He lifted you off his lap and laid you down gently beneath him. You watched him take in your body, his eyes a shade darker than before. He leaned down and kissed your collar bone, dragging his lips slowly down to your chest. Before he could ask if you were still comfortable, you arched your chest up slightly and reached back, unclipping your bra. You shrugged off the straps and let it drop to the floor. Adrian groaned quietly. “So goddamn gorgeous,” he whispered, leaving an open kiss on each breast.

“Speak for yourself, Mr. Perfect-Skin-at-265-years-old.” He let out a chuckle before wrapping his lips around your nipple, causing you to gasp loudly. “Got it, no more jokes.” Adrian smirked at your nervous humor. He continued moving down until he hit the fabric of your pants, looking up at you as he tugged them down your legs slowly. You chewed your lip harshly when he let out a soft growl, your scent hitting his nose.

“Been thinking about how you taste for a while now.. knew you were dripping for me at the office, could smell it all over you..” He spoke clearly now, his voice an octave deeper, drunk off you and clearly more confident in your trust. His words made you weak and lightheaded, like you were 4 shots of vodka deep at a bar. He wanted to make you feel good, yes, but the carnivorous predator in him truly wanted to know how you tasted between your thighs. He wanted to know what it was like to have you quivering under him, dripping onto his tongue, completely at his mercy. “Look at me,” he ordered gently as he slid your underwear down your legs agonizingly slow before tucking them in his back pocket, all while maintaining eye contact.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” you moaned, your hips grinding down, instinctively looking for some form of release. Adrian took the liberty in helping you out, finally pressing his tongue against you. You let out a suppressed whimper, digging your fingers into your palms.

“Wanna hear how much you need me,” he spoke against you, running his tongue up the length of your heat. You moaned loudly, collapsing back into the pillows. Adrian let out a moan of his own as he pushed his tongue into you, using the rough pad of his thumb to stroke soft circles on your clit. With his other hand, he pressed on your stomach to stop you from moving.

“Fuck,” you whined, trying to fight against his hand and grind down on his tongue. You were overloaded with bliss, your skin burning underneath him. The coolness of his hands versus his hot tongue working on you at the same time was making you sweat, desperate for release. You whimpered his name over and over, searching for something to push you over the edge. Instead, Adrian pulled away from you, sitting up with his eyes glowing.

Before you could complain, he found your lips again, reveling in how the taste of you and the taste of your lips combined. “Need you,” you gasped against him, reaching down and palming him through his slacks. He let out a strangled moan, almost like a growl, before biting your lip. You both fumbled with his belt, the rooms atmosphere growing more and more rushed. He kicked off his pants before reaching in the drawer next to him, grabbing a condom before ripping it open with his teeth. In the faint bedroom lighting, you saw the tips of his fangs that were receded in his gums. You watched him with baited breath as he kicked off his boxers.

He grabbed your hands in his, stroking his thumbs over your palms comfortingly before holding them above your head. “Let me know if you want me to stop,” he mumbled, before pushing himself into you slowly. Your eyes lock onto his as your breath gets caught in your throat. For a moment, everything is perfect. You felt complete underneath him, content in submitting to him, trusting him at your most vulnerable point. You can feel his heart race through his palms. As he thrusts into you completely, he stills, breathing heavily. He shifts into a more comfortable position, from his elbows to his forearms, accidentally brushing your clit with his pelvis, making you cry out in pleasure.

You lift your head up to catch his lips in a quick kiss before whispering, “Fuck, Adrian, move..” He watches your face contort in pleasure as he moves, sliding out of you almost completely before thrusting back in slowly. You break away from his hands, wrapping your arms around his neck for stability.

“God, you feel so fucking good,” Adrian groaned in your ear. He grabbed one of your legs and hooked it around his waist, gripping your hips and moving faster. He looked down, watching his hips meet yours. “Look so good, taking all of me so well.” You always pinned Adrian as the silent type in bed, but god were you happily surprised. The words that fell from his lips, the grip he held you tight with, the pleasure he was making you feel; all these combined had your mind in such a new place. 

You felt you had known Adrian for so long, that after tonight he would hold you close forever. You grabbed his chin and forced him to look at you before you moaned out, “Bite me.”

Adrian saw the trust in your eyes mixed with the pure desire that mirrored his. He nodded, mentally hyping himself up. You tilted your neck to the side as he kissed right above your pulse, running his fangs over the spot, listening to the way your body reacted. Finally, he sank his fangs into your neck. With a loud gasp, your eyes screwed close as waves of intense pleasure came over you, pushing you over the edge. Every hair on your body stood up as you gripped Adrian’s neck, holding him close to you. You felt his thrusts turn sloppy, his hips coming to a halt as he came with you. You were an emotional wreck. It was almost as if you could feel Adrian’s life in the span of ten seconds; his ups and downs, his happy moments, his tragic moments, all pouring into you as he drank slowly. After what felt like a lifetime, Adrian pulled back, drawing blood from his thumb to heal your wound. 

You opened your eyes to meet his before giggling. “Wow..”

He chuckled and traced his finger across your bottom lip ever so gently, entranced, still coming back down from his intense high. “Indeed.. I-Its never felt like that before.” He replaced his finger with his own lips. “Stay with me,” he mumbled.

“Of course,” you whispered. You two lay there the rest of the day, drinking in each others bodies and indulging in the feeling of your souls intertwined.


End file.
